Prom Night
by lil-ecchan
Summary: SENIOR YEAR PROM NIGHT. Exclusively at St. Isabelle Campus’ Hall Room. Malam ini, adalah malam yang paling dinanti oleh pemuda-pemudi yang ada di sana.


* * *

**Prom Night**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_A Night To Remember © High School Musical Casts_

* * *

**St. Isabelle Campus Yearly Event**

**Saturday, 07:00 PM**

**Special Invitation: DJ Kiba**

**SENIOR YEAR PROM NIGHT**

**Exclusively at St. Isabelle Campus' Hall Room**

**DRESSCODE: Formal**

* * *

_**Guess now it's official**_

Naruto membaca selebaran yang bertebaran dari atas atap—yang disebarkan oleh Kiba.

"APAAA??!"

"Paan sih lo, Nar? Tereak-tereak seenak udang." Ujar Sasuke sambil menutup telinganya.

"Ini—itu—anu—hadoh… Besok, ada… Besok, ada…" Ujar Naruto sambil terbata-bata, menunjuk ke arah selebaran yang sedang digenggamnya.

_**Can't back out, can't back out (no!)**_

"Paan? Sini liat." Sasuke merebut selebaran itu dari tangan Naruto, dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Gue denger ada yang tereak. Napa?" Tanya Kiba seraya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Gara-gara selebaran yang lo sebarin barusan, Kib." Ujar Naruto.

"Lah terus? Kayak yang elo ga punya cewek aja Nar.", sahut Kiba sambil menepukkan tangannya ke pundak Naruto.

"Iya. Ajak si Hinata. Dia pasti seneng kok.", saran Sasuke. Naruto memegang dagunya, berpikir keras.

_**Getting ready for the night of nights**_

_**The night of nights, alright**_

.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, mukanya memerah. Sasuke menepukkan tangannya ke pundak Naruto, "_Here's your order_. Sekarang tarik napas dulu." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang dipenuhi dengan bunga lavender dan mawar putih.

_**Don't Panic (Panic!)**_

Naruto menarik nafas sekuat yang dia bisa. Tapi, wajahnya yang merah padam itu tidak bisa dipadamkan.

Naruto berjalan ke arah meja kantin, dimana Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino duduk sambil bercanda tawa. Kakinya gemetaran.

_**Now do we have to dress up for the prom?**_

_**Dude I don't think we have the choice**_

"_Nar! Jalannya normal aja! Kayak orang pincang aja lo!_" Bisik Kiba.

"Ta—tapi… Gue malu…" Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan buket bunga itu.

"_Jah! Udah dibantuin, nih!_" Bisik Sasuke seraya mendorong Naruto.

"Uwaa!!!" _Gubrak._ Naruto jatuh tersungkur karena dorongan kuat a la Sasuke.

_**Yeah it's the night of all nights**_

_**Gotta look just right**_

_**Dressing to impress the boys**_

"Na—Naruto…?" Tanya Hinata yang kemudian sadar akan kehadiran Naruto.

'_Hah!_' Dalam hitungan 2 detik, Naruto segera berdiri. Dan memperbaiki posisi bunga-bunga dalam buket itu agar terlihat indah seperti semula. "I—ini…" Ujar Naruto seraya memberikan buket bunga itu.

_**Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?**_

"_Bego. Lo lupa? Kasih sambil ngajak!_" Bisik Kiba sambil menyikut pinggang Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah, "Hi—Hinata… Ke… _Prom night_ bareng—gue, y-ya…" Ujar Naruto, pelan—sangat pelan.

_**Where's the mirror?**_

"E-eh…? Apa…? Anu, maaf, nggak kedengeran…" Ujar Hinata.

"Ke—_Prom_! Bareng gu—gue…" Hinata masih menggeleng, menunjuk ke arah telinganya. Suasana kantin pada saat itu memang sangat berisik.

Naruto naik ke sebuah meja—dimana Neji dan Tenten sedang menikmati makan siangnya, "Sialan lo Nar!" Ujar Neji sambil berdiri.

Sasuke menutup mulut Neji dan membawanya mundur, "_Sst! Diem lo Neji! Ini demi Hinata juga!_", bisik Sasuke. Tenten hanya bisa terbengong.

"HINATA!!!" Akhirnya suara Naruto bisa benar-benar keluar.

"Y-ya…?"

_**I think this tux is too baggy**_

_**Too tight, it makes me look weird**_

"_Prom_—_night_—bareng—gue…" Tapi suaranya mengecil lagi. Hinata masih menunjuk telinganya, memberitahu secara isyarat kalau dia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

Kiba yang menyadari suasana kantin yang teramat berisik itu, langsung mengambil tindakan. "Yo! Semuanya! Diem dulu!" Teriak Kiba. Tidak ada yang menghiraukan, kantin masih tetap berisik. Kiba menarik nafas panjang, "YOOO!!!", dan semua perhatian seluruh orang disitu berpusat kepada satu; _DJ_ Kiba. "Eh? Err—Semuanya liat si Naruto!" Ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di atas meja—dengan buket bunganya tentunya.

_**Should I go movie star glamorous, sassy or sweet?**_

_**Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me**_

"E—eh…?" Wajah Naruto tambah memerah, '_Si—sialan lo Kiba. Semua orang jadi merhatiin gue gini._' Naruto menarik nafas panjang, "Hi—Hinata!!"

"Y-ya…?" Hinata tersentak mendengar Naruto meneriakkan namanya.

_**Its the night of our nightmares**_

"Mau, ya, ke _prom night_ bareng gue?" Naruto turun dari meja, menyerahkan buket bunga itu pada Hinata.

_**Its the night of our dreams**_

Hinata menerimanya dengan senyum—dan sedikit tetes air mata bahagia. "Iya…!"

"EHEEM!! CIE CIEE!!" Teriak seisi kantin. Naruto yang baru sadar apa-yang-telah-dilakukannya, wajahnya tambah merah padam.

_**Its too late to back out of it**_

"Sas, Kib, nanti sore anterin gue nyari _tuxedo_, yah?" Sasuke dan Kiba tersenyum miris.

.

"Argh! Gila lo Sas! Malu-maluin tau nggak?" Erang Naruto. Sasuke dan Kiba hanya bisa tertawa.

_**Hey, makeovers, massages**_

Naruto keluar dari '_dressing room_', dia mengenakan _tuxedo_ kuno; dengan jubah, dan rumbai dimana-mana. Naruto kembali masuk ke '_dressing room_', dan keluar dengan _tuxedo_ kuno itu di tangan.

_**Dont know what a corsage is**_

"Udah, ah! Gue cari aja sendiri. Kalian cuma ngasih saran nggak guna mulu dari tadi. Kesel gue.", ujar Naruto kesal sambil memilah-milah _tuxedo_ yang digantung.

_**Been waiting all our lives for this**_

"Aahahaha! Tapi padahal yang ada rumbai-rumbai tadi cocok buat lo, Nar!" Ujar Kiba di sela-sela tawanya. Sasuke masih tertawa.

Naruto berhenti mencari. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah _tuxedo_ dengan setelan oranye. Jas berwarna hitam menutupi noraknya oranye tersebut. Naruto segera mengambilnya dengan keyakinan yang mantap dan membawanya ke '_dressing room_'.

5 menit kemudian Naruto keluar, "Sas, Kib, gini bagus nggak?" Sasuke dan Kiba menghentikan tawanya—yang sedari tadi tidak bisa berhenti, dan mengacungkan jari jempol mereka dengan senyum.

_**Its gonna be a night (cant wait)**_

_**To remember (aw man)**_

_**Come on now, big fun (alright)**_

_**Its gonna be the night (I guess)**_

_**To last forever (lucky us)**_

_**Well never ever ever forget**_

"Eh, Sas, udah milih _tuxedo_?" Tanya Naruto setelah membayar _tuxedo_ itu kepada kasir.

_**Gettin' Ready, Get Gettin' Ready**_

_**Gettin' Ready, Get, Gettin' Ready**_

"Gue punya banyak di rumah.", ujar Sasuke tenang.

_**(Hey you been in there an hour man)**_

"Jah! Kalo tau gitu kenapa nggak ngomong? Gue 'kan bisa pinjem kalo gitu!" Teriak Naruto.

"Enggak akan cocok, _tuxedo_ di rumah keren-keren semua. Lo 'kan…" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti, dia memandang Naruto dari atas ke bawah.

"Sialan lo Sas. Kalo elo gimana Kib?"

"Err—udah, baru aja. Agak mirip kayak punya elo, tapi yang gue warnanya coklat, bukan oren."

_**So, what should I do with my hair?**_

_**Where's my shaver?**_

_**Ooh, I love it**_

_**I look like a waiter**_

_**Should I fluff it?**_

"Hee. Pasangan lo siapa Sas?" Tanya Naruto.

"Biasa, lah. Si Sakura. Tadinya sih kita lagi berantem, tapi ya udah. Gue kepaksa ngalah. Daripada mesti bareng cewek-cewek yang ngejar gue kemana-mana."

"Ckckck. Kasian lo, Sas." Ujar Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kasian—elo yang kasian. Nggak punya _fanclub_ atas nama Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "Eh, Kib, pasangan elo siapa?"

"Err—gue lagi jomblo, nggak dapet pasangan…" Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa.

"Pantesan elo dijadiin _DJ_!"

_**It's get later already should be there**_

.

_Glek._

Naruto berdiri mantap, turun dari mobil kodoknya—yang agak kotor. Di depannya berdiri bangunan _mansion_ Hyuuga, tempat tinggal salah satu keluarga bangsawan Negara. Naruto menatap cermin mobilnya, merapihkan rambut dan dasinya. Dan lalu memberanikan diri melangkah ke gerbang pintu kediaman tempat Hinata tinggal itu.

_Ting tong._

_**Her mother opens the door, Im shakin' inside**_

"Ya, apa anda Uzumaki Naruto yang akan mengajak putriku Hyuuga Hinata pergi ke acara pesta dansa sekolahnya malam ini?" Tanya seorang wanita muda dengan cepat setelah membuka pintu gerbang. Wanita muda? Walaupun beliau Ibunda Hinata, tapi tampangnya memang masih cantik, seperti masih berumur 17 tahun.

"Err—iya, Tante."

Di atas, Hinata keluar jendela dan melihat Naruto tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Ibundanya.

_**He's here, it's time, the hours arrived**_

'_Eh? Sudah datang._'

"Siapa itu?" Tanya suara berat dari dalam.

"Aa~h, Hiashi, lihatlah, calon menantu kita.", ujar Ibunda Hinata sambil tersenyum riang. Sosok dengan suara berat itu keluar, tampangnya sangat seram. Beliau memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai ke bawah.

_**Don't know why, her father's staring me down**_

'_Untung mobil butut gue disimpen agak jauh, jadi Om galak satu ini enggak kepikiran dengan penampilan gue. Ckckck, gini rasanya diperhatiin orang._'

_**Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out.**_

"Kak Hinata, cantiiik", puji Hanabi. Hinata yang tidak mendengar, langsung terburu-buru keluar rumah setelah menyadari bahwa ayahnya memperhatikan Naruto.

_**Then something changes my world**_

_**The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes**_

"Ayahanda, Ibunda, aku pamit dulu…" Ujar Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto, membawa lari Naruto. Daripada Naruto harus berhadapan dengan Hiashi.

"Cih, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang", ketus Hiashi.

.

_**Its gonna be a night (Oh Yeah!)**_

_**To remember (Thats for sure)**_

_**Come on now, big fun (Alright!)**_

_**Its gonna be the night (Yeah tonight)**_

_**To last forever (forever more)**_

_**Well never ever ever forget.**_

Sasuke menuntun Sakura masuk ke dalam aula basket yang telah dirubah total secara keseluruhan menjadi ruang dansa. Banyak perempuan yang tidak menghiraukan pasangan dansanya dan malah memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik Sasuke.

_**Who's that girl? (She's so fine)**_

"KYAA!!! Sasukee!!!" Teriak seorang perempuan yang mengenakan kacamata. Pasangannya yang berambut abu sepundak, dengan taring tajam itu dilupakannya.

_**Who's that guy? (I dont recognize)**_

"Anu, Sas…", ujar Sakura.

"Biarin aja." Dan mereka berdua pun berdansa.

Sai berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Ino. Sai mengandalkan rambut hitamnya dengan _tuxedo_ hitamnya untuk masalah penampilan; sedangkan Ino mengandalkan gaun biru laut yang panjang, senada dengan warna matanya, dan panjang rambutnya yang tergerai dengan indah. Mereka pun segera berdansa.

_**Who's that girl? (She looks so good, yeah)**_

Shikamaru berjalan, bergandengan bersama Temari. _Tuxedo_ Shikamaru tidak rapih. Tapi keanggunan Temari menutupi segala kekurangan yang ada pada Shikamaru. Mereka mengikuti Sai dan Ino berdansa.

_**Yes you'll never really notice, but you probably should**_

Neji memegang tangan Tenten yang lembut. _Chinese_; itulah pendapat setiap orang yang melihat mereka. Tenten mengandalkan cepolnya, yang lalu dihiasi pita merah-putih. Neji mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih, sedangkan Tenten berwarna merah. Antara _suci_ dan _keberanian_. Mereka berdua berdansa mengikuti irama lagu.

_**Big fun, on the night of nights (alright)**_

_**The night of nights, tonight**_

_**Let's dance**_

_**On the night of nights**_

_**You know were gonna do it right**_

Naruto, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan menelan ludah beberapa kali. Hinata, yang masih malu, memegang erat-erat siku Naruto.

"_Di—disini dansa ya…_" Bisik Hinata malu. Naruto mengangguk.

_**It's gonna be a night to remember**_

_**It's gonna be the night to last forever**_

_**It's gonna be a night to remember**_

_**It's gonna be the night to last forever**_

_**(Last Forever)**_

_**It's gonna be our night (you know it)**_

_**To remember (all time)**_

_**Come on now, big fun (big fun)**_

_**It's gonna be the night (love it)**_

_**To last forever (the rest of our lives)**_

_**Well never ever ever forget**_

Mereka melangkah pelan-gugup-gemetaran ke lantai dansa, dan mengambil posisi.

Tapi, Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Na—Naruto…?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"_A—anu, gue nggak bisa dansa…_"

"_E—eeh?_" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"_Ma-maaf, gue cuma kepikiran soal appearance, lupa bagian dansanya. Maaf, maaf!_" Bisik Naruto, ditekan.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "_Nggak apa-apa. Sekarang, pegang tangan Hinata, tarik nafas panjang, langkah ke kanan, langkah ke kiri, ikutin aja terus musiknya._"

Dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berdansa.

Setelah dansa selesai, _DJ_ Kiba muncul dan beraksi, merubah suasana pesta dansa itu 180 derajat.

_**It's gonna be our night (oh yeah)**_

_**All together (say it loud)**_

_**Come on now, everyone (that's right)**_

_**It's gonna be a night (yeah tonight)**_

_**To remember (hear the crowd)**_

_**And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget!**_

* * *

Kyahahaha! Kesampean juga bikin ini fic. --a

Pas Hinata ngasih tau apa-apa yang mesti dilakuin Naruto buat dansa, denger lagu _Can I Have This Dance_ deh. Cuma saran. :)

Jadi keinget _Yule Ball_ di **Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire**. Uhuhuhuhuuu Bonnie Wright emang imut yak. Uhuhuhu *apa seh*

Oh ya, _St. Isabelle_ itu juga ngasal. Aneh ya? --a

**PROMOSI: LOVELY DAYS!**

_Mind to review?_ :D

* * *


End file.
